particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenai
Kenai is the agricultural center of Hutori. As a constituency, it does not have a political existence of its own, but instead only exists to elect members to the legislature. Sixty-one out of the three hundred and ninety-one members of the legislature of Restoration Hutori are elected from Kenai. Geography Kenai is divided roughly into three regions: the densely populated Green Sea coast, the agricultural heartland, dotted with glacial lakes, and the three mountain valleys of western Kenai. With these comes a great deal of biodiversity, from the treeless peaks of the Constantinian and Adelian ranges to the sycamore and oak forests of central Kenai to the cold marshlands of the northern coast. The constituency is the only one to border all other constituencies: Roccato in the north, Falristan and Lagard in the west, and Adelia to the south. Kenai's physical terrain has been deeply shaped by glaciation, which deposited the thick, dark soils that make the Athor, Maine, and Carter valleys some of the most fertile in the world. The glaciation of the last ice age also reduced the foothills that must have once dotted the area, leading to a low and gentle slope into the sea dotted by deep depressions that have filled with water from rainfall and redirected streams over the ages to create the region's many glacial lakes. History Aside from Adelia, Kenai was the most heavily populated region of Hutori in the pre-Bekenial period. Many small Mashacara priest-kingdoms dotted the Athor valley and the northern slopes of the Adelian mountains, while the fertile and marshy coastline was dominated by traders and raiders – seafarers who ranged as far as Keris and Migadon across hostile, frozen seas. In the century before Bekenial's arrival, the Mashacaran priest-oligarchy of Axa extended its domains down from the Athor valley into the Fal river valley. They succeeded in gaining control of the area reaching to the river-mouth, and are believed to have co-opted the rule of local princes and chiefs through a combination of religious doctrine and excessive displays of wealth–one of the major factors that led to the "Axa decadence" that many modern historians believe led to their downfall. During the period of Luthori settlement, Kenai rapidly became the center of an agricultural land rush that rapidly filled in the Fal river area as well as the Athor, Maine, and Carter valleys, with lakeland being a sort of second prize. The results of this land rush can still be seen, as many small farms still maneuver their way towards even the smallest length of river or lake access - leading to some commentators remarking on their close appearance to slices of pie. Kenai has remained a largely agricultural region in the north since, while the south has grown to be dominated by the Fal River cities – most importantly Wrightstown and Port Prosperity, with a continuous dense industrial network connecting the two cities and extending into the Athor Valley. Demographics Kenai is sharply divided between the densely-populated coast, which is a long string of port cities and fishing towns, and the rural interior. Environment & Climate Kenai has warm, wet summers and cold, wet winters - an ideal growing climate for plants, but not one best suited for population growth. Summers regularly feature heavy thunderstorms that come in off the Green Sea, and winters are beset by heavy snowfall from the same. Politics Kenai is widely viewed to be one of the more libertarian regions of Hutori, which certain academics judge to be derived from the notions of the freeholder, the trade laborer, and the yeoman farmer. It regularly sends reformist delegations to the House of Lords, and is currently dominated by the Conservative-Libertarian Party in the west and the Union of Radical Republicans in the east. Culture Agriculture! Cuisine See also: Cuisine of Hutori. Traditional Kenai cuisine is heavily influenced by the major indigenous presence in the region during Hutori's early history, as well as by its geography. Unlike Adelia, large domesticated stock and game play little part in the local diet, as the marshy land made raising cattle imported from Artania difficult and Mashacara religion held caribou, the only large game native to the area, to be taboo. Instead, small game and fish, often smoked, make up the bulk of meat consumed. Waterfowl were once a key part of Kenai cuisine, but overhunting nearly pushed populations to extinction and stricter fowling laws limited market availability. However, fowl hunting continues in rural areas for personal consumption. Kenai's cuisine is famous for the dark, heavy rye bread developed by the Mashacara and adopted by early settlers. While it was often joked that the bread could be used as a building material, it has played an important role in the history of the region, with many early labor actions beginning over the neglect of duties by local aristocracy to regulate the trade in bread, which was commonly found to be adulterated. Major Conurbations Category:Athlorcaea